


Never your heart shall I break

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles I wrote a few weeks ago, M/M, Writing for fun while being sick, just random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: It's just love..Short random drabbles while I'm sick. I will write more when I feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I will be updating my other stories when I feel better. Look forward to a few updates, I hope to see you around.

“Why?” 

Two men stood in the room of Hinata's apartment, one had a green coat that was wet from the rain his hair is also damp. Hinata gazes at Komeada with a confused expression.

Komeada's voice is low and his body trembles as tears flow down his cheeks. He squeezes his left arm trying to put a stop to his shaking body.

“Why do you always go so far for trash like me?” Komaeda thoughts were jumbled as he tries to understand the other man motives. Hinata stands looking at Komaeda his own thoughts are clear knowing exactly he is going to say. 

“Because, I love you.” 

Hinata steps forward he wipes the tears from the older man's eyes with his hand. “If you don't believe that,” He grabs Komaeda's right hand, bringing it to his lips, he kisses the man's fingers tips. 

“I will make you believe in me no matter what. Whatever you want me to do to prove it I will do it no questions asked.” 

Hinata gazes into Komaeda's eyes he is determined to prove to the slightly taller man that his love is genuine. Komaeda eyes widens he blinks while tears flows down his cheeks, his face heats up at Hinata's words. 

“If… If I believe you, you wont hurt me right?” 

“Never.”

Hinata didn’t hesitate in his words, he moves forward and kisses Komaeda's tears away. 

“Never.”


End file.
